This invention relates to an antenna comprising an array of dipoles arranged in rows and columns.
A well known undesirable characteristic of such antennas is that strong coupling exists between adjacent dipoles. It is difficult to predict the nature of the coupling in any particular design and therefore to select the correct phase and amplitude values to be applied to each dipole in order to achieve a required beam shape. This problem is set out in a paper entitled "Mutual Coupling in Two-Dimensional Arrays" by J. Blass and S. J. Rabinowitz published by the Institute of Radio Engineers Western Convention Record Vol 1, Part 1 pages 134-150.